


Right from Wrong

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Tumblr, originally on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: After Y/N accidentally hears Ed speaking to his Riddler personality and all of Ed’s crimes are revealed to her, she doesn’t know what to do. Would it be a good idea to run or stay? And to make matters more difficult, she loves Ed too.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Right from Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of murder
> 
> A/N: I hope you like it! c:
> 
> I decided to post my oneshots here as I very rarely write those anymore (because I started to become frustrated with them and it started to show in quality + I hate making up titles) as I don't take requests for them. If you want to read more of my work, check out my Tumblr: swanimagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Also just a note: I don't take requests outside Tumblr.

“I didn’t mean to kill Kristen!” Ed screamed at the Riddler, and slammed his hands on the table. “She was going to give me in and I-”

“Yet you did”, the Riddler laughed and stepped closer to Ed. “And you’re willing to put Y/N to the stake? How will you know I won’t hurt her too? Love is a weakness, Ed.”

“You won’t touch her.” Ed growled and glared at the Riddler. “Y/N wouldn’t give me in.”

“And still you haven’t told her”, the Riddler snorted and shook his head. “That tells me you doubt her loyalty towards you.”

Ed didn’t say anything, and he averted the Riddler’s gaze. He trusted you with not telling anyone, but would you trust him enough to stay with him even though he has done horrible things? Could he really risk it all by telling you who he really is? And could the Riddler let you get away?

“What about Dougherty?” the Riddler got Ed’s attention again. “You killed him to protect Kristen - and yet Kristen didn’t keep it as a protection. She was willing to-”

“Dougherty got what he deserved.” Ed seethed and glared at the Riddler. “He was a piece of trash, and had to be taken out.”

Unbeknownst to Ed, you were listening to him. You had awoken from your sleep to the sounds of Ed fighting with someone, and his voice being so loud it was impossible not to hear what he was saying. You had slammed your hand in front of your mouth to prevent the sobs being audible, as you helplessly listened to your boyfriend talking to someone who wasn’t even there - you had heard that he had murdered Kristen and Dougherty, they hadn’t left Gotham as Ed had claimed earlier. And listening to him to talk about what he had done, you realized Ed was the Riddler, a new criminal in the city who hadn’t yet been identified.

Honestly, you didn’t know what to do. He was talking to someone and it sounded like he was trying to persuade someone to not to kill you. But there was nobody there with him. So the only sensible explanation formed in your head - he was talking to himself. Some mad, evil part of him wanted to kill you, and the Ed you loved tried to talk himself out of it.

After some time of listening to Ed talking there, his voice slowly faded, as your survival instinct telling you to run started to echo in your ears. But you knew Ed wouldn’t let you go that easily, he would hear if his front door opened and then… he would run after you and kill you anyway. You didn’t want to risk it.

And before you could even give a single thought for plan B, Ed came from the other room and looked at you in wonder.

“Y/N, what happened?” he asked, but as he tried to approach you, you lifted your hands in the air, silently telling him to stop. Ed did, and just stood there with furrowed eyebrows.

Then it clicked. “Did… did you hear when we were… I mean, I was… talking there?”

Silence ensued, and you took in a shaky breath, before you nodded. You couldn’t deny it anymore - and maybe Ed would give you mercy if you just obeyed him and didn’t lie. A tear slowly made its way down your cheek, as you gathered the courage to look Ed into his eyes and whimpered, “please don’t hurt me. I won’t tell anyone what you did… just please don’t hurt me.”

Ed saw the Riddler coming from behind him and sitting with you on the bed. You, of course, didn’t see him, but the Riddler looked at you with thought.

After a moment, the Riddler grinned at Ed. “Hmm. I didn’t know I’d say this but… I kinda like this one. So we’ll keep her - it’s up to me anyways.” And with that, the Riddler was gone again.

That caused Ed to smile a bit, before he came to sit beside you and pulled you against his chest, which caused you to squirm at first but you relaxed when you realized it wasn’t his try to choke you or anything like that, and you just relaxed there - feeling a bit wrong, and you still didn’t know if your love was great enough to stand the fact that Ed had murdered people - but at that moment, none of that mattered.

There was a moment of silence, as your sniffling slowly calmed down. Then Ed kissed the top of your head and whispered, “Oh, Y/N. I would never hurt you.”

And there he held you for the rest of the evening, until you finally fell asleep in his arms. Maybe it was wrong what you did, but you couldn’t think it that way - you just wanted Ed to be there with you, and maybe… you were accepting his Riddler personality if it meant you got to be with him.


End file.
